


Fallen

by ungrateful_sinner



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Allison Uni is the best name I've come up with to this day, Faller!Izuku, Gen, Instead of the sludge villain it's an inter dimensional portal, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Queerplatonic Relationships, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, TENKO IS A GOOD BOY WHO DESERVES NICE THINGS, Tenko is an emotional wreck, With each passing update my love for Tenko grows more and more, but just wait until I run out of ideas and go silent for three months, irregular updates, sure you get daily updates NOW, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungrateful_sinner/pseuds/ungrateful_sinner
Summary: "He didn’t know.He landed."(Or that story in which Izuku falls through the Ultra Wormhole.)





	1. Chapter 1

 

Falling.  He was falling.

 

And it was so, so cold.  Or was it hot? And was it so dark he couldn’t see, or was it so bright he was blinded?  He couldn’t tell anymore. Could he ever even tell in the first place?

 

He didn’t know a lot of things.  He didn’t know where he was, or how he got here.  There was a bridge… or was it a sewer? Or…

 

He lost the thought.  What was he doing, before?  He tried to remember. He couldn’t.  They were slipping away. What was slipping away?  He’d have to ask her. But who was Her? She was important.  Who was important?

 

He didn’t know.

 

He landed.

 

…

 

The first thing he registers is that it’s bright.  Not so bright that he can’t see, but it takes his eyes a bit to adjust.  He’s in a pure white room -- he thinks he’s laying down? He’s still disorientated, but he’s pretty sure he’s in a hospital.  But why would he be here? He tries to remember.

 

He becomes aware that his mind is completely empty.  A sharp intake of breath. No, that can’t be right. He tries to dig, only to find nothing.  Why is he here? Where is here?

 

Who is he?

 

…

 

The nurse brings in two people -- a man and a woman.  Both are dressed formally. The man wears a trenchcoat, and the woman is in a suit.  They introduce themselves, but he hardly hears them.

 

They say he’s not from this world, that he’s a “Faller”.  The woman says she’s one too, as if offering comfort. It helps a little, and he feels himself start to relax.  The man asks if he can remember his name. He searches in his empty mind, and almost cries when he finds something.

 

“I remember being called Deku.”

 

…

 

Deku remembers very little.

 

He remembers that in his world, most people could do incredible things while he couldn’t.  He remembers that he had an impossible goal. He remembers burns and shouting, and he remembers being called unflattering names.

 

He knows there’s more, but he can’t reach it.  He’s not sure if he wants to.

 

…

 

A woman introducing herself as Allison Uni fills him in on the world he’s in.  She calls herself the “Pokemon Expert”, and gives him what she claims is first-hand knowledge.  Deku finds himself entranced.

 

He finds himself constantly apologizing for asking so many questions, but she just laughs.  After all, she told him to ask away, didn’t she? He always nods and goes back to writing in the notebooks he requests.

 

“What’s your favorite pokemon?” Deku asks one day.  Allison’s bright cyan eyes fill with mirth.

 

“I’m obligated to say zoroark,” is her reply.  He asks why, and she just laughs.

 

…

 

He’s told that he can pick his own pokemon.

 

“Anything?” he asks, hope seeping into his voice.

 

“Well, we’d PREFER that you pick a regional starter, but if we can find it, it’s yours.  Exceptions may apply.” Allison adds the last part with a smile on her face, and Deku is pretty sure that she knows what he’s going to pick.

 

Deku gets his cyndaquil the next day.

 

“What are you gonna name him?” Allison asks, as the Fire- Type curls up in his arms.  The boy responds without thinking.

 

“Kacchan.”  He pauses. He didn’t know where that came from.  What was a Kacchan? It was something important, surely, but…

 

He couldn’t remember.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend, and some trouble with evolution.

Now that he’s been deemed stable enough to leave, the question arises:  Where does he go? It’s not like he has any relatives.

 

In the end, it’s determined that he’ll work on a ranch in exchange for food and board.  His new boss is a girl in her twenties -- her name is Ophi, and she inherited the farm after her father retired.

 

She gives him an egg as a welcoming present.  He asks her what’s inside.

 

“Ain’t no fun in that,” she says, “But I promise, it’s a good one.”

 

“Can you at least tell me what type?” He asks, possibilities running through his mind.

 

“That ain’t decided yet,” is the cryptic reply.

 

“So an eevee,” he states.  Ophi lets out a burst of laughter.

 

“Damn, ya got me.  Thought they said ya were new.”

 

“I’ve done a lot of research.”

 

Ophi gently hits him on the shoulder.

 

“I can tell.  Now, can ya put it into practice?”

 

…

  
  


Ranch work is exhausting, but rewarding.  He gets to actually DO something, and Ophi is a great boss.  Kacchan likes it too -- the cyndaquil is constantly sparring with the wild pokemon.  That is, when he’s not curled up in Deku’s arms.

 

Deku himself has changed from the three months he’s been here.  He’s not as frail as he once was, and he finds it a lot easier to complete the daily tasks.  Sometimes he feels like he can take on the ranch’s angriest tauros. He knows he can’t, though.  Maybe Kacchan can, once he evolves.

 

Speaking of the cyndaquil…

 

“Kacchan, NO!”  This is the third time this week that his starter has dragged this particular rockruff to him.  And each time, the puppy runs off as soon as it gets let go. “Drop it,” he commands. Kacchan does so, but shoves the rock type towards him.  It stumbles to its feet, and Deku crouches down when it doesn’t immediately run off. “Hey there,” he murmurs, holding out his hand, “I’m sorry about Kacchan.”  The rockruff sniffs his hand, licks him, and then flops over on to its back.

 

He names her Snipe.

  
  


...

  
  


The entire summer passes, and neither of his pokemon have evolved despite meeting the requirements.  The egg hasn’t hatched either, but considering he’s just been keeping it in his room with an incubator, that’s to be expected.

 

Deku is worried.  Are they unhealthy?  Is he doing something wrong?

 

Suddenly, he’s very glad for the pokemon center’s free check ups.

 

Snipe proves to be fine with a quick check to her ability -- she has Own Tempo, which essentially means that he’s just been training her at the wrong times.  Once that’s determined, Deku has a lycanroc before nightfall.

 

Kacchan is a different story.

 

The consultant can’t find anything wrong with him.  Apparently Kacchan just doesn’t want to evolve.

 

Which begs the question: Why?

 

He calls Allison when he gets home.  Sure, she might be busy, but she DID tell him to ask her anything… And she had never revoked that privilege.

 

“What can I do for you?”  She asks, and he explains the situation.  They arrange a meeting for that Saturday.

 

The week drags on, but eventually, they’re sitting in the malasada shop on Royal Avenue.  After a bit of catching up, she looks over Kacchan.

 

“Why aren’t you evolving, little guy?” She coos at him.  He makes a noise, and she blinks in surprise. Another noise, and she starts laughing.

 

“What?  What’s going on?” He asks, and she tries to catch her breath.

 

“He-” a gasp for air, “He doesn’t want to evolve because he wants you to keep carrying him!”  She dissolves into giggles.

 

“He…” Deku looks down at the cyndaquil in his lap, who gazes up innocently.  “You little SHIT.”

 

(Halfway through the autumn, Kacchan finally, FINALLY decides to evolve.  Deku thinks it might be because he’s gotten strong enough to lift a quilava.

 

He dreads how long it will take to get a typhlosion.)

  
  


…

  
  


Somewhere else in Alola, an ultra wormhole opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna guess who the lucky number 2 is?


	3. Chapter 3

Deku is just getting used to having a quilava when he gets a call from Allison.

 

_ “Hey,” _ she greets,  _ “How’ve you been?” _  She sounds uneasy.  In the ten months he’s known her, Allison has  _ never _ sounded uneasy.

 

“Good,” Great, now HE’S uneasy.  “Kacchan decided to evolve a few days ago,” he adds, scratching said pokemon’s ear.  “What about you?”

 

_ “I’m fine,” _ she replies.   _ “So, as much as I’d love to talk, I need to get to the point.  We’ve got another faller. Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem, but… Well, you know how you said that people in your world could do, as you put it, ‘incredible things’?” _ She takes an audible breath, and Deku braces himself.   _ “This guy… he’s like a bargain bin Yveltal.  Disintegrates everything he touches.” _

 

“Oh,” he manages to say.

 

_ “Yeah, oh.  Luckily, it seems to need all five fingers to activate.  I think they’ve got one wrapped up on each hand, and we’re trying to get a hold of something with mold breaker.” _  Deku nods, even though he knows she can’t see him.

 

“So is he okay?  Aside from that.”  He hears a sigh.

 

_ “Physically?  Probably. Emotionally?  Fuck no. He’s had about three mental breakdowns since he woke up this morning.  And he won’t stop scratching at himself.” _

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Is there just a faller memo?

 

_ “I’m telling you this because based on energy signals, it’s safe to say he’s from whatever dimension you came from.  So he probably has no idea about anything in this world. I’ll still be teaching him some stuff, but as you of all people should know, I can’t be there all the time.  And this guy clearly has issues with being alone.” _

 

“Oh.”  He thinks he knows where she’s going with this.

 

_ “Do you think you could visit him occasionally?” _

 

“Of course,” is the immediate response.

  
  


…

  
  


Deku doesn’t know if he’s ever moved so fast in his life.  Sure, when Allison told him to come at the earliest convenience, she probably didn’t mean “leave as soon as the call ends”, but Deku knew what it was like to be lost and confused in a strange new world.  Sure, there was no guarantee that his presence would help, but he could at least try. And besides, it’s not like HeaHea city was very far.

 

He’s passing by a dumpster when he hears a chirp.  And then another. He slows to a stop, and can’t help but let out a snicker when Kacchan runs past him.  The chirping grows frantic, and he stops laughing.

 

“Kacchan, can you…?” The quilava, who has backtracked to where Deku is standing, nods his head towards a dumpster.  Keeping Snipe’s pokeball at the ready, the green haired boy approaches. He lifts up the lid, and…

 

…Is instantly tackled by a mimikyu.

 

The ghost type clings to him, letting out a string of purrs and chirps.  He gently puts his arms around it. With tears in its eyes, the mimikyu looks up at him.

 

“Wanna come with me?” he gently asks.  It nods enthusiastically. “Alright then,” he chuckles.  “Ragdoll sound good?” Another nod. It’s a good thing he thought to bring his bag, because it would be awful to not have pokeballs with him right now.  The ball dings, and Kacchan makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like clearing his throat. Realization hits him.

 

“Shit, the guy!”

 

Deku takes off in a sprint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The original phrase was "Bargain bin Thanos," but a friend reminded me that Marvel probably doesn't exist in the pokemon world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It must be hard, waking up with no memories and a power you can't control.
> 
> Especially when you've probably missed important developmental milestones as a kid.

Allison flinches as Deku throws open the doors.

 

“Holy shit,” she says in response to his red face, “Did you leave as soon as I hung up?”  He nods, still catching his breath. “Mew,” she chuckles. “You could’ve taken your time. Did you ACTUALLY run the whole way?”

 

“Most of it,” Deku pants, Kacchan flopping over at his feet.  “Stopped for a mimikyu.”

 

“On Akala?”

 

“Found her in a dumpster,” is the only response he gives.  “Where’s the guy?”

 

“Catch your breath first,” Allisons sighs, “And wash your face.  You’re all sweaty.”

  
  


…

  
  


Allison wasn’t kidding when she said the guy had issues -- and Deku hadn’t even talked to him yet.  The poor man was curled into a ball and muttering to himself. It was hard to hear, but…

 

“Don’t wanna hurt anyone… no more dust… no more dust…”

 

Right.  Bargain bin Yveltal.

 

“Hey,” he speaks as softly as he could while still remaining audible.  The man’s head shoots up. His eyes are sunken, like he hasn’t slept in days, and wow, he needs chapstick.  Somehow, he curls in on himself farther.

 

“Stay back,” he whispers in a hoarse voice, “I don’t-  I can’t-  _ please _ .”

 

“It’s okay,” Deku assures, praying that it will be, “You’re going to be okay.”

 

“No- my hands,  _ my hands _ -” the man starts scratching at his neck, dissolving into sobs.

 

“Hey, don’t do that,” he gently chides, “It’s not good for you.”  He takes a step closer. “My name’s Deku. What’s yours?”

 

“My... name?  Oh  _ god _ \- I don’t-”  Oh god, that’s a panic attack.

 

Deku is at his side in an instant.  Slowly, he moves his hand to rub the man’s back.  He just barely touches it when the next thing he knows, the guy’s thrown himself against him.  Deku feels his shirt almost instantly get soaked with tears, but regardless, he wraps his arms around the new faller.  He’s reminded of a mother comforting her child as he shushes the almost-certainly older man.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright… It can take a while.  Just take deep breaths, okay? In, out. In, out.”  Eventually, the panic attack stops.

 

“Tenko,” the man murmurs, eyes falling shut, “My name is Tenko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two fallers down, two to go. The others won't show up for a while, though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should just rename this fic Panic Attacks: The Musical.

Deku had been spending a lot of time in the hospital.  As soon as he finished his ranch work, he would shower and run over.  He knew that when he wasn’t in the room, Allison was. They made sure that with the exception of sleeping, Tenko would never be alone -- because Arceus knew that he freaked out when he was.

 

They didn’t know WHAT Tenko had gone through before falling, but whatever it was, it wasn’t good.  A slight raise in volume brought the man to tears, but he didn’t even flinch when Snipe accidentally dropped a large rock on his foot during a demonstration.

 

The general consensus was that it was a good thing he fell.

 

Another thing was that he was INCREDIBLY attached to Deku.  Sure, he got along with Allison. But the minute Deku got within range, the green-haired boy would become his human teddy-bear.  Even when he fell asleep, he clung so tight that it was impossible to break free.

 

But hey, every second spent clinging was a second that he wasn’t scratching himself.

  
  


…

  
  


It took Deku longer than he would like to admit to start bringing the egg with him on his walk to HeaHea.

 

He had been examining it and wondering when it would hatch that he realized, hey, he consistently has a long walk.  It had been almost a year -- maybe it was time to start actively trying to hatch it. He was sure Tenko would benefit from something small and fluffy as well.

 

The egg had been in the incubator for so long that it hatched halfway through his walk the next day.

 

“Hey, Tenko,” he greets, obscuring the hatchling in his arms.  “You wanna see something really cool?” The blue-haired man perks up.

 

“Did you get a new pokemon?” Excitement creeps into his voice, and Deku laughs.

 

“Yeah, I did.  You wanna see him?”  Tenko nods so hard that it looks like his head is going to fly off.  Deku walks over, unveiling his cargo as he goes. “He just hatched on the way here.”  Tenko gasps at the sleeping pokemon, and Deku offers the pup to him. Very gently, Tenko takes him.

 

“What’s his name?” he whispers in awe.

 

“I haven’t named him yet.  I wanted your opinion. I was thinking All Might?”  Tenko flinches at that, and Deku is suddenly very glad he waited.  “Okay, not that.”

 

“It’s fine,” Tenko says, but the tone of his voice says it’s clearly not.

 

“No, we can pick something else!  I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.  What about just Mighty?” Shit, now Tenko’s crying.  “Okay, maybe-”

 

“No,” the older man interrupts, “Mighty is fine.  I just-  _ thank you. _  For… For thinking of me.”

 

Yeah.

 

It’s definitely a good thing that Tenko fell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is shorter, so I put a little surprise at the end.

Kacchan evolved again.

 

The good news is that he can easily beat any unruly pokemon at the ranch.  The bad news is that now he refuses to get into his pokeball.

 

“Kacchan, _please,_ ” Deku begs the typhlosion.  “We need to go, and I can’t carry you.” A huff of indignance.  He sighs. Crouching down, he prays that his almost-year of heavy lifting has prepared him for this.

 

He never finds out, because the second he tries to lift, Kacchan’s back ignites.  Deku jumps back with a yelp.

 

“Okay, I won’t-” He’s cut off by the typhlosion lunging forward and hoisting the trainer into his arms.  “Mew fuck-” he manages to spit out. Kacchan closes his eyes and gives the expression that Deku has come to know is his version of a smirk.  “Alright,” he says, “You can put me _down!_ ” he shrieks as his starter starts running.

 

They reach the hospital in record time.

 

…

 

“I brought you more chapstick.  How are the new gloves working out?”  The first pair had been uncomfortable to wear 24/7, so a slight redesign was made.  They were a light blue, and made with two thin layers of fabric to allow Tenko to safely curl up his hand.  Unlike the last pair, this one only covered his middle fingers.

 

“They’re good,” Tenko nodded, looking Deku up and down.  “You look frazzled. Are you okay?”

 

“Kacchan evolved again,” the typhlosion pokes his head through the door and grunts.  “He refuses to get in his pokeball now. He carried me here.”

 

“It must be payment,” Tenko laughs, “for all the times you carried him.  Now can you let out Mighty? I want to see him.” He makes grabby hands.

 

“You sure are awfully attached to _my_ pokemon,” Deku teases, already taking out the pokeball.  Tenko puts a hand against his chest in mock-surprise.

 

“How dare you.  He’s my son too.”  Mighty comes out, and Deku hands the eevee to him.

 

“Your hair’s getting longer,” Deku comments, running his fingers through it.  Tenko leans into the touch. “Are you going to cut it or let it grow?”

 

“Grow,” is the response.  “I like how it feels. And it keeps my hands busy.”

 

“If it gets long enough, I could try to braid it for you,” Deku offers.  Tenko smiles.

 

“I’d like that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me WAY too long to figure out how to put in the image.
> 
> Doesn't he look good, now that he actually takes care of himself?


	7. Chapter 7

“You get your starter today, right?  Are you finally going to tell me what you picked?”  Deku asks, watching Tenko play some game on a handheld console.  It wasn’t the one that  _ he _ had suggested they play, but watching the little red guy on the screen was interesting.

 

“Nope,” is the reply, “If I have to wait, so do you.”

 

“Fair enough.  Can you at least give me a hint?”

 

“Arceus no.  We both know that you’ll figure it out within five seconds.  I want you to suffer.”

 

“Rude,” he snickers, “And here I thought what we had was special.”

 

“What gave you that idea?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe the fact that your head is in my lap right now.”

 

“Understandable, have a nice day.”  Tenko giggles, and Deku finds himself joining in.  Kacchan, who is on the floor, looks at them in a mixture of confusion and disapproval.

 

“Kacchan is silently judging us.”

 

“He’s just jealous.”  Deku laughs at that -- knowing his starter, Tenko is probably right.  Poor Kacchan. He looks down at the typhlosion.

 

“Don’t worry buddy,” he coos.  Kacchan perks up at that tone of voice.  “When Tenko’s out of the hospital, we have a couch that can support  _ all  _ of our weights.”

 

…

 

“Tenko.  Tenko, wake up.”  The blue-haired man groans, covering his eyes with an arm.  Deku gently paps him on the face. “Tenko, your starter’s here.”  That works -- within seconds, Tenko is wide awake, looking around the room in excitement.  Deku rolls his eyes and hands him the pokeball.

 

Tenko just holds the pokeball and grins at it.

 

“Are you gonna let it out?”

 

“Oh!  Right,” he smiles sheepishly.  He presses the button and…

 

“Yamask?”

 

“Yeah!  It’s got mummy and cofagrigus is super cool!”  The pokemon floats over, and Tenko boops her nose.  She makes a pleased noise.

 

“What are you gonna name her?”  Deku is curious. He’s fairly certain that all of his are named after things from before he fell.  However, Tenko had a rough time before that. Would the name give any insight to what happened to him?  What if it brought up past trauma?

 

“Masky!” Tenko is beaming.  Oh. Deku grins back.

 

“That’s a great name!”

 

He didn’t know why he was worried.

 

…

 

Later that night, Deku will question what he may have gone through before he himself fell.  Did he have a family? Friends? Anyone to miss him? Was he better or worse off now? He’ll think back to the burning and the screams, so vivid in his empty mind.  And then he’ll look at himself now, sandwiched between Kacchan and Tenko in a makeshift cuddle pile.

 

Yeah.

 

Definitely better.


	8. Chapter 8

“Are the tauros normally this aggressive?”

 

Deku looks up from lifting hay bales and shrugs.

 

“Around this time of year?  I think so. Doesn’t make it easier, though.”  He shrugs, and Tenko sighs.

 

“Is there like, a way that we can calm them down?”

 

“Other than the miltanks?  Not that I know of.” Wait.  “Hold on, we’re near the volcano, aren’t we?”  Deku puts his pitchfork down. “Ophi!” He calls, already taking Tenko by the wrist and leading him off, “We’ll be back in a few hours!”

 

(Neither of them notice the green and white sparkling following them.)

 

…

 

“You never explained why we’re here.”  Tenko is watching him look around various rocks.  Deku’s sure that he must look like a crazy person.

 

“Salandit,” he says.  “If we can find a female, we can evolve her and use her pheromones to calm down the tauros.”  A pause. “It looks like a little black lizard, if you want to help look.”

 

“Like that one?”  Deku perks up and looks, but deflates a bit.

 

“Yeah, but I think that’s male. It’s smaller.”

 

“Well, I’m sure we can find a female soon!”  Tenko flashes his signature grin.

 

It takes them three hours.

 

…

 

“Got her,” Deku grins, clutching the pokeball.  “Great job, Snipe!” The lycanroc wags her tail -- Deku had been worried she would accidentally take out the lizard, but she did a great job of holding back.  Kacchan bumps his head against him, and Deku laughs. “You did good too,” he snickers, scratching the typhlosion’s ear. He had kept Kacchan out of the fight just in case the salandit’s pheromones affected him.

 

“So are we heading back, or training her a bit?” Tenko asks.  Deku shrugs.

 

“I think we can train her at the ranch.  We have to get her healed, too. I think I’ll name her Midnight.”  He makes sure to watch Tenko as he says that. When his friend shows no sign of discomfort, he mentally cheers.  “You know, I bet we have enough time to go to Konikoni and get dinner.”

 

(Somehow this ends up with Tenko impulse-buying a skull fossil.  When he learns that the pokemon would have Mold Breaker, he drags Deku to find a revival center on their next day off.  But hey, at least Crani is cute.)

 

(The sparkling follows them the whole way.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, my tumblr is ungrateful-sinner if you wanna come down and hang out or tag me in things!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Doing a time skip to avoid writing out every trial? It's more likely than you think.

Deku wakes up to being gently shaken.

 

“Hey,” Tenko whispers, “I have an idea.”

 

“Tenko, it’s three in the morning.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s a really good idea.”

 

“Can it wait until tomorrow?”

 

“But you’re already up!”

 

“Fine.  What is it?”

 

“We should take on the trials.”

 

“If I say yes, will you let me sleep?”

 

He falls asleep again before he gets an answer.

 

…

 

Trials come and go, and before they know it, they’ve completed them all.

 

Deku fondly remembers Mallow’s, while Tenko adored Sophocles’s for the sole reason that he found an axew on the way there.  Deku points out that by that logic, Lana’s should be his favorite from the magikarp he caught afterwards. Once Gang Orca evolved, Kiawe’s trial was a piece of cake.

 

They both agree to never speak of what happened at Acerola’s.

 

Mighty had, expectedly, become a sylveon.  With the amount of pampering he got, Deku would have been personally offended if he evolved into anything else.  Tenko’s team is mostly evolved too, but…

 

“Hey,” Deku nudges Tenko’s shoulder with his own.  Currently, they’re on their way back to Akala. “Any specific reason why you went through with only three pokemon?”  Tenko looks away, before taking a deep breath.

 

“It’s just… I want them to all have mold breaker.  Or mummy. Just in case, you know?” Tenko looks down at his gloves.  “I know we’re taking precautions, but.” He doesn’t finish that sentence.  He doesn’t need to.

 

Silence.

 

“Is that why you were always spending as much time as possible in the pokemon centers?  Or was it  _ something else? _ ” Deku teases.  Tenko lets out a sharp laugh.

 

“No!  No, no, no!”

 

“Oh, so that  _ wasn’t _ a nurse application that you almost forgot in our hotel room?”  He grins.

 

“You can’t prove anything,” Tenko chokes out through laughter.  He’s laughing too, and once again, Kacchan is silently judging them.  Deku’s sure that the other passengers are too, but he can’t bring himself to care.  Eventually, their laughter subsides.

 

“I’m thinking of dying my hair pink.  If I get the position, that is,” Tenko suddenly says.  Deku looks at him for a sign of it being a joke, but his face is completely serious.

 

“No.   _ No. _  Tenko, your hair wouldn’t survive that.  We already spend, like, ninety dollars on hair and skin products a week.  We  _ don’t _ need to have to repair your hair after an attempt at dying it.”  Tenko pouts.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Hey, pink and blue look good together.”  Deku’s phone buzzes, and he checks it. It’s a text from Allison.  “Arceus fucking dammit,” he groans. “We gotta head back to Ula’Ula.”

 

“Why?” Tenko’s voice is filled with concern.

 

“Because we just got two new fallers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm super sick and I have a test tomorrow. If I don't update tomorrow, that's why. I'll try my best, but no guarantee.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to say thank you all for your support! I wasn't able to do Plot™, but I DID manage to write a filler. It has some bonus art at the end.

“I’m not sure whether to find it funny or sad that as soon as our boat is about to leave, it storms so badly that we can’t depart.”  Deku sighed. He and Tenko were currently huddled under a pile of blankets in one of the HeaHea city pokemon center’s free rooms, with Kacchan in between them as their main source of heat.

 

“You don’t know  _ weather _ to find it funny or not that it’s storming?” Tenko grins, and Deku groans.

 

“Make another joke like that one and I’m taking the blankets,” he threatens.  Tenko freezes.

 

“You  _ wouldn’t _ .”

 

The following shriek shows that he absolutely would.

 

...

  
  


Three days later, Tenko was out of the blanket pile.  Deku, on the other hand…

 

“Why was  _ I _ the one who got sick?” He sniffled.  They were back at the ranch with the green-haired boy on bedrest.  Kacchan refuses to leave his side. “And right as we were supposed to see the new fallers.”

 

“It’s karma for when you stole the blankets.  I brought you soup.” Tenko walks slowly across the room, careful not to spill.  “Did we get any info on them? You said you were texting Allison.” he sets the soup on the nightstand.

 

“Yeah,” Deku tries to pick up the bowl, but immediately retracts his hands.  “That’s hot. Anyways, it’s a guy and a girl. They were covered in gear -- I think they’re analyzing it now.”

 

“Have they been introduced to each other yet?”  Tenko sits down on the bed next to him, careful not to disturb Kacchan.

 

“From what I understand, they’re keeping them in the same room.  Oh, you know how our energy signatures have traces of our home world?”  Tenko nods, and he continues. “Apparently that has a calming effect on other fallers from the same world!”  Deku is interrupted by his own coughing fit.

 

“I’ll go get you meds.”  Tenko gets up and starts heading towards the door.

 

“Hey, Tenko?”  When Tenko turns around, he grins.  “You’re a great nurse.”

 

Tenko’s face turns redder than his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, one of my friends sent me some COMPLETELY UNRELATED art with Deku and a typhlosion. I know it has nothing to do with this fic, but.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Riifuneko/status/1052891844659503104
> 
> Go give them ALL the retweets.


	11. Announcement (Not an actual chapter)

So, due to writers block on this particular au, Fallen is going to be going on hiatus while I figure out where to go with the storyline.

Since you all have waited for so long, I'm going to say who the two new fallers are.

Iida Tenya and Hatsume Mei!

(A lot of you already guessed Tenya, but still.)  The two of them fell right in the middle of their sports festival match.

And with that, I'm off to figure out what to do with this fic.

Thank you for reading this far -- it means the world to me.


End file.
